


Just don't let me go (I missed you)

by RivaliCaos



Series: Bumbleby Omegaverse [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha!Yang, Alternative Universe - Omegaverse, F/F, Kali still THE mom™, One Year Older AU, Post-Beacon Falls, Unplanned Pregnancy, Volume 4 Divergence, omega!blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaliCaos/pseuds/RivaliCaos
Summary: Yang goes visit the Belladona Manor and finally solve things out.---Or: Time to make this plan work.





	Just don't let me go (I missed you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just, like, two days past my deadline... Nhem, I suck at deadlines...
> 
> Sorry for not sending it when I said I would.  
> I'm starting this one at 3 PM, and I have some written, but lets see when I finish it...
> 
> Completely un-beta'd, just accept it. Any writing problems, please help find and fix it. Word Office and only help me so far.

She danced on the ball of her feet, the sound of her metal arm shaking even if she could not feel it.

Her father and Ghira had left almost an hour ago to check on the border of the city as Kali had said. But still she couldn’t master the courage to knock on the door. Luckily, Kali had been waiting, because the door opened without warning and the Faunus was standing there with a teasing smirk.

“Are you trying to open the door with your mind?” The Faunus said with raised eyebrows.

After a few minutes of silence Yang looked down to her shoes, shoulders’ down.

“Come in.” Kali left the door to walk inside. Afraid she would lose her courage, Yang made her way through the door and closed it behind her, standing there awkwardly. “I just made some tea for Blake, she is on her father's office.” The implication made her guts turn. She would have to face her  _former_ mate, alone.

And there goes any sign of courage.

“Go now, before the tea is cold.” The tray is just in front of her and she has half the mind to remind of holding it - the other half is just completely freaked. And there she goes.

She vaguely remember where the study was. But as soon as she get on the right way, the smell she can only name as 'Blake' hits her nose and she knows where to go.

The door to the office is ajar and easily pushed open even with the tray. Blake smell is much stronger and added to seeing the Faunus it is enough to freeze Yang in place. She looks a bit sick, still. Not bad, never bad, but weak and tired. The guilt only growing on the sight.

And even if she looked tired and weak, there was something that made her glow. Breathtaking. The brawler was pretty sure there was a saying about that, pregnant Omegas and how they looked something else, so beautiful.

“You can leave the tea.” It took a few seconds for Yang to remember Blake didn't know it was her. That she thought it was Kali. But hurt nonethless.

“It's me.” The words were low, weak even, but the Faunus heard. If the shooked expression was anything to go for. “I'm sorry...” Was the only thing that came to mind as she walked near the coffee table, setting the tray just in reach but at a good distance from the papers and maps and whatever that was that Blake had been looking at.

They didn't speak. Not knowing what should be said in the situation. How one apologizes? The situation was just so confusing that they barely knew how to start - both of them.

“You don't have to apologize” Blake said after a time, eyes moving from the papers over the table to her own lap. The lack of eye contact twisting the metaphorical knife on Yang's guts.

“But I do. I... ” She knew she had, she knew - or thought so - what for, she just couldn't bring the words to work. “I shouldn't have left the other day. Not like that.”

“You're just doing what was best for you” That caused a frown to form in the brawlers face.  _Best_? What did she meant? What was Blake even thinking...

“Being away from you is never the best thing for me. Never.” She said sitting on the end of the couch, away but somewhat close. “We needed to talk and I just...” With a heavy sigh she looked again to Blake, golden eyes still avoiding her. “Please, Blake.”

Maybe was the way her voice broke at the former-mate's name, or how completely lost her voice had sound, but that was enough to have the Faunus look back, meet her eyes. They stood still for a second, then, trying to decode each other's expression, their eyes and souls. Blake looked so broken, so devastated that Yang couldn't help but move closer, hand trying to comfort on its own accord.

When their fingers met was like Beacon was still standing. Like another day on the dormroom, sharing everything and nothing. Like stolen glances on the classroom. Everything back full force and Yang just couldn't find herself with any other. Even if abandonment had been hell. Even if everything hurted for months and she was so weak for Blake. That simple skin met skin was enough to make it all worth.

“I missed you.” She mumbled poorly. And once more Blake couldn't look at her in the eyes and before she could complain thin arms are around her as best as she could. No tears or sobs this time, just a sigh of relief against her neck and maybe they could be ok, sometime.

They stood like this for a few minutes, Yang's prosthetic hanging at her side still self-concious of her loss and her weakness. But somewhat the one armed hug was enough to subside part of it.

“We need to talk, kitty-cat.” The nickname came as easily as breathing and for a second she tried to think if it was appropriate. Blake's small laugh meant it didn't matter. “Your mom says you were in danger” She whispered, afraid the small moment between them would solve away.

“I don't want to talk abou it.” Yang hummed her understanding. Even if pained to hear that. They were supposed to talk and that was not a good start. “I'm sorry I left.”

“Why that?” Before Blake could answer Yang clarified the answer: “Why did you leave?”

“It was not you... I. I just couldn't risk getting you hurt again.” Her hand found the gloved porsthetic with ease, fingers barely touching the cold steel. “Or worse...”

While the need to state her strenght made her inhale with purpose the memory of the battle's aftermath. Of the steel cutting her arm... She was not what she wished or thought to be. While she could handle Grimms and thugs, there were stronger people around.

“And why didn't you write or... I don't know, tried to reach me?” She hoped Blake understood her standing. It had taken her sometime to try keep a open mind to Blake's choices.

“I didn't knew if was safe...” She backed away, enough that they were sitted face to face. “And I wasn't sure you wanted me to.”

The idea hurted her, much more than Kali's allegations had the other day. And her face must have let it on, because Blake quickly took her hands and there was so much guilt in her face.

“You were my mate, Blake. Of course I wanted you to talk to me.”

“ _Were_?” The brawler nodded and sighed. Yes, it was in past tense. Not because she wanted too, but because abandonment had made the bite fade and turn to a ichy memory. Seven months were enough to cut mate ties when combed with everything she had been through. “Don't you...”

“Of course I want... I want to fix this mess. Us. And...” Before she could think her steel hand found the swollen belly, the way Blake flinched - not away, but just barely moving - made her pull back. Maybe not yet...

“No!” Blake voice was half scarried as she hold the metal hand with her own, bringing the prosthetic back to touch her very pregnant self. “It's just... They kicked.” She giggled. “And your hand is a bit cold.”

“Sorry.” She mumbled half heartedly, attention focused on how Blake looked more light now. “We are going to make this work, right?” She mumbled before looking up to golden eyes.

“You better.” She heard with a light chuckle. “I don't think I can handle a small Xiao Long alone anyways.” It was said jockingly, but the idea of a mini-her, or mini-Blake, running around...

“Then... It's set.” Her arms found place in hugging the Faunus. “We're making this work.”

**Author's Note:**

> And finished at 6 PM. With some interruptions from family and stuff, but overall I am a bad person - all I needed was one good RWBY episode and 3 hours on a computer... Shit I am a terrible person...  
> So sorry for those who had been waiting and for the delay.  
> Merry Very-Late Christmas. And Happy New Year.


End file.
